The Bells
by Agrithnum-aut
Summary: Who could've possibly known that all it took were those silver, chiming bells? He sure didn't. Not until they made him realize how beautiful life could be.


**Ayyyy, here I am, back with again, a one-shot featuring some type of unusual pairing. This makes the, what, third one today? Besides that,** _ **no**_ **, this is** _ **not**_ **a new story I've written, rather one that I thought wasn't good enough to make the headlines. If you like this quality of writing, feel free to leave a review below, and tell me what you want to see next! Before we start, thanks to the people who support these unusual pairings, the ones that, while can be good, are just ignored!**

 **Also, before we start, are the pairings that you will be seeing these little one-shots for next, which will be posted three at a time- Every. Single. Day. Also, they will be in no particular order unless voted for. So, rejoice! New content is acomin' to the pages of yonder fanfiction! IF you do end up reading to the end of this little oneshot, go ahead and review if you wish, what you'd like to see next!**

 **This one will be featuring a pairing that I thought of during my coffee break this morning]: Tada! NaruKarin!**

It was damn near _unbearable_ in the afternoon sun as he awaited the ceremony at the altar, clad in a rather stuffy black tuxedo. Though, even if he was uncomfortable now, it certainly wouldn't be the case later on in the celebration- especially since the damnable woman, with love, had been rather adamant in taking it to the next level- meaning marriage. _It makes me pity Shikamaru and Temari. Took them months to figure their shit out._

Nervously straightening his collar, he gritted his teeth with a twitch of his lips every now and then, trying _and failing_ to keep himself from bouncing on the heels of his feet. Looking at his watch, he frowned with distaste. _It's been years since I sort of grew up, and I'm a little bit more patient… but WHEN THE HELL WILL IT START?_

He was nervous as hell. More than half the population of Konoha, and several thousands of other ninja from the different villages had come to witness their belated war hero's wedding. If that wasn't bad enough, the entire front row was literally made up of the Five Kage, and then on top of that his close friends and/or the assistants to said leaders. One of which, Bee, kept giving him winks and several thumbs up. But what was the worst part? _The person giving the damn ceremony._

Since he was already Hokage, he didn't have the village leader to wed them. No, he had his white-haired, monolithic, wrinkled, perverted, near tasteless, yet beloved sensei, Jiraiya as the man on the mission. Now, it wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't keep on ogling every curved female form in sight in the crowd, therefore making his mood downpour. Old habits die hard, he guessed.

Blaring, loud, nearly deafening sound erupted from the organ across the walkway, probably, _and quite possibly_ , causing a few people to lose their hearing. Though, with a quick shout of apology, he twisted a few knobs to and fro, and, when satisfied, continued on as if nothing happened, playing the same cliché melody that almost everyone had for their wedding. Of course, the bells. _Those were what Karin wanted, hm?_

They were loud, yet not obnoxiously so. They were beautiful, and, in a sense, perfectly described on what had come next. While he thought, at first, they wouldn't mix well with the music- he was glad to have been sorely mistaken.

Dear Kami if he was embarrassed then, his face nearly swelled from the blood rush that hit when he saw his fiancée walk down the aisle. Certainly, time had been kind to her, though he would have never guessed from the rather thick clothing she always wore. He already lost his jaw somewhere along the line, and it hadn't helped when she showed up wearing _that_.

Clad in an almost shell-shockingly bright satin white dress, free flowing and awfully tight hugging, was Karin. Every bit of it was her; From the mass amounts of cleavage shown in the opening of the top of her dress, to the way the dress hugged, what he could say for sure, one fine as hell derriere, to the beautiful light red curls that slightly poked out from bangs hanging beneath the veil. If she was wearing makeup, she'd done an absolutely brilliant job, or, whoever had done it for her, because her skin almost seemed to _glow_ in the afternoon sun.

And, accompanying this fine woman, was none other than Sakura Haruno, and behind him as well, was _arguably_ his greatest friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he'd given the smallest, probably least noticeable smile he could. _You can do this_ was mouthed silently, and with a nod of reassurance, he faced his bride with a bit more confidence.

Luckily, a small breeze had trickled by, much to the comfort of the _baking_ people of the ceremony- having so many bodies in such a space seemed almost impossible. But, that wasn't stopping people from gazing at the two, never moving, never blinking; It was almost as if the whole world had stopped for this very moment. The two brought their hands together, delicate, shivering in untold excitement of the memories in life to come- an unbidden breeze threatened to remove her veil, to tell them they were okay.

The rest of the ceremony was but a blur as they lost themselves in the epitomy of their significant other, in the miasma of love that seeped from head to toe all that were gathered. Don't move, don't breathe, don't even blink is what Naruto told himself. _I can't miss a single thing._

And when the time had come, he'd very quickly, nearly shouted a small 'I do' in response to his fiancée's own. And, without a single thought, everybody sucked in their breath as he reached to lift the veil, reviving that oh so gorgeous smirk, he'd missed for the last two days. Seconds felt like years, and minutes felt as if they were centuries. He hadn't realized, had not even registered the fact that the very same woman, the one who'd become so closely entwined with him, had nearly tackled him off the stage. And finally, it was broken.

In the series of fervent, rough, and yet very passionate lip-locks, the crowd had already erupted into joyous laughter, the sound nearly deafened him, but he remained in stagnant routine, he was too focused on smoldering beauty before him. Pressing up from his jaw, he just deepened whatever funny, sexy display they'd been put on for the crowd. Even then, he'd most certainly heard at the very least, the snapping of many cameras, prominently from the front row.

Whistles, cheers, unrivaled waves of emotion sent him crashing down for the first time in so long, since the war, he'd been… untouchable, unapproachable. It wasn't until after this moment, he'd done exactly what he thought they just did. From the ring on his finger, to the lipstick that had been gloriously smidgeoned across the entirety of the top of his lips, it hit him like another lightning strike to the chest. He looked back over to his friend, Sasuke, to confirm as if it had actually happened, and when he'd so much as seen that cocky smirk of his, he'd realized; _I just got fucking married! I JUST GOT FUCKING MARRIED!_

His own grin, marked by tears pooling at his eyes. Nothing would be the same, because it would be oh so much better, to live his life, not alone. Who knew that emotions could be so powerful?

Before he knew it, Naruto was already arm-in-arm with his dearly beloved, walking, strutting down the aisle with confidence he never knew was in him. Even through the several picture sessions with his old teammates, the heavy drinking of wine and age old consuming of the super-massive cake that was prepared, which, could feed an army of starved horses, he still held the same stupid grin all the way through.

Even past the party following, during the music when he and Sasuke had been forced to _slow dance,_ and possibly more pictures were there then at the actual moment he'd been newlywed, he'd still carried the same feeling of inebriation. His movements, while as flexible as ever, had nearly become intoxicated for his wife when their own slow dance had come, so here he was, joined with her at anything but the hips-as much as he wanted to in that dress, damnit!

But when he'd wrapped his arms around the strikingly poised woman, when he could feel the tingly feeling of where his breath touched off her neck to his chin, and the _heavenly_ aura that surrounded the brilliant, radiant, hell, beaming red hair of hers- he knew. At the end of their entourage, he knew. When they'd climbed into the carriage that hauled them back into the village to the two-story home they have been sharing for past few years, to the moment when they basked in the afterglow of their honeymoon lovemaking, he knew. He knew where his heart belonged. Where it _craved_ to be.

And, on second thought, who knew? Who could've possibly known that all it took were those silver, chiming bells? He sure didn't. Not until they made him realize how _beautiful_ life could be.

 **This, my friends, is a list of 45 pairings that I believe should become a thing! And, while some of them have attention, I hope this will bring even** _ **more**_ **attention to the less favorable pairings in not only this, but every anime, and that people will learn to appreciate just how precious these kinds of stories can be.**

 **Naruto x Yugao**

 **Nruto x Temari**

 **Naruto x Samui**

 **Naruto x Karui**

 **Naruto x Yugito**

 **Naruto x Amaru**

 **Naruto x Kurenai**

 **Naruto x Mei**

 **Naruto x Fuu**

 **Naruto x Kurotsuchi**

 **Naruto x ¡Young Mikoto (Because dating the mom of your best friend is awkward)**

 **Naruto x Hana**

 **Naruto x Shion**

 **Naruto x Ameyuri (That'll be fun)**

 **Naruto x Fem Kiba**

 **Naruto x Koyuki**

 **Naruto x Izumi Uchiha**

 **Naruto x Tsunami**

 **Naruto x Haruna (Daimyo? Naruto's gettin royalty!)**

 **Naruto x Kujaku**

 **Naruto x Sari**

 **Naruto x Shiho**

 **Naruto x Ino**

 **Naruto x Fem Pain (Animal Path) (The woman who was used as its sacrifice A.K.A. Ajisai)**

 **Naruto x Konan**

 **Naruto x Tayuya**

 **Naruto x Sasame**

 **Naruto x Fuka**

 **Naruto x Hanare (Gotta love some spy action)**

 **Naruto x Shizuka**

 **Naruto x Yakumo Kurama**

 **Naruto x Hotaru**

 **Naruto x (Personal) OC**

 **Naruto x Anko**

 **Naruto x Fem Kyuubi**

 **Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Naruto x Hinoko (Anbu chick who invented chakra needles)**

 **Naruto x Honoka (Sealmaster chick Not OC)**

 **Naruto x Tsukino (Another leader chick from Tsukigakure… Naru-chan's getting popular…)**

 **Naruto x Shizune**

 **Naruto x Fem Shikamaru (I have not once seen this pairing, ever.)**

 **Naruto x !Younger Kushina**

 **Naruto x Fem Haku**

 **Naruto x Ryuuzetsu**

 **Naruto x Fem Gaara**

 **This list may be a teensey bit too long, and I have ideas rushing through my brain at the near speed of light… not really. But you get the point!**


End file.
